<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time Loop by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359730">Time Loop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bottom Harry, Future Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Future Harry Potter, Hogwarts Fourth Year, M/M, Room of Requirement, Room of Requirement Shenanigans, Top Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adult Harry, Draco and their friends accidentally go back to their 4th year. When Adult Harry accidentally spilt one of Draco's darkest secrets the relationships between Harry and Draco changes dramatically.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time Loop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was sat at the Gryffindor table, eating breakfast with his friends when a loud bang echoed through the hall. Everyone turned to look at a cloud of smoke that had appeared in the centre of the hall. When the smoke cleared, there were 6 familiar people stood in the centre of the hall. "I'm gonna kill you!!!!!" One of them yelled before freezing in place and looking around the hall. Dumbledore walked down to them. "May I ask who you are?" He said as a brown-haired boy stepped forward. "I'm Harry Potter and these are my friends Draco, Pansy, Ron, Blaise and Hermione.i know it sounds weird but what year is it?" the boy asked. "1994. Now everyone return to their dorms besides the people whose names were just said." Dumbledore said and the students began to trickle out. Once everyone was gone Harry, his friends and the Slytherin's walked to the centre of the room. "How are you Harry potter if that's me?" Harry said walking forward and the taller boy laughed. "If what I think happened then we're you guys from the future." He said and a mix of "what's the future like?" and "How did you get here?" erupted from the group of teens. A blonde boy, who appeared to be an older version of Draco Malfoy, stepped forward. "We'll introduce ourselves. I'm Draco Malfoy and I live in the Muggle world as an author. And before you say anything, yes I'm married to this git." He said pointing at Harry. "That's mean, Love." Older Harry said with a pout. "I'm sure you'll live." Draco sighed, kissing Harry's cheek. As this was going on, younger Harry and Draco were frozen in place with a heavy blush covering their cheeks. "How did you two get together?" Younger Pansy asked. "That's a funny story. Pansy and Hermione became friends then invited us all to a party. We ended up playing Truth or Dare with Veritasirum and Draco ended up confessing that he had had a crush on Harry since 2nd year..." She covered her mouth immediately after saying this realising that she had just exposed one of younger Draco's secrets. Harry (younger) spun round to look at Draco (younger) who had turned bright red. "M..malfoy, can I talk to you in private?" Harry said grabbing Draco's arm and pulling him out of the hall. "So you have a crush on me?" Harry asked. He wasn't saying it in a cruel way which surprised Draco. "Yeah." He mumbled, looking down at his feet. Harry paused for a moment before stepping forward and pressed his lips lightly against Draco's. Draco melted into the kiss moving his arms to Harry's neck. As the kiss deepened Draco pushed Harry up against the wall. They stayed like this for a few moments, moving their lips in perfect sync. They broke apart and stared into each other's eyes. "I've wanted to do that for so long," Harry said. Draco smiled resting his forehead against Harry's. "Me too." He said closing his eyes and taking in the moment. The pair linked hands and walked back to the hall. It appeared that their older selves had already left. "So you guys finally got together?" Hermione said with a smile. The pair nodded and sat down with the rest of the group. Harry smiled looking around at his friends. He loved to see everyone getting along after years of rivalry. "What is it?" Draco asked squeezing Harry's hand. "Nothing," Harry said smiling and leaning against Draco. The blonde smiled wrapping his arms around Harry's shoulder. "Do you want to go somewhere private?" Draco whispered into Harry's ear. The brunette nodded, standing up. "We're gonna go somewhere else," Harry said waving to the others as they left the room. "Do you wanna go to the ROR?" Harry asked. Draco nodded and they walked off. Once they reached the ROR Harry opened up the door to the room which was full of cushions and blankets. "This is adorable," Harry said as he and Draco curled up together. "Not as adorable as you." Draco cooed causing Harry to throw a pillow at his face. The pair remained cuddled up together for a while. "I love this," Harry mumbled into Draco's neck. "Me too," Draco said holding Harrys close. He moved his lips to Harry's neck kissing it lightly. "What are you doing, Dray?" Harry murmured. Draco didn't say anything but just continued to kiss along Harry's neck, scattering it with small marks. Harry moaned slightly, tilting his head so his neck was more exposed."I'll have to remember this spot." Draco said, pushing Harry to the floor and climbing on top of him. Harry moved his arms to Draco's neck kissing him passionately. They broke apart and Draco climbed off and pulled Harry to his feet.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>